


and baby makes three

by honoumi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Aged-Up Character(s), Estrangement, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, anyways., friends to strangers, just for plot tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honoumi/pseuds/honoumi
Summary: Maki doesn't know what the hell to do with a baby. Nico though, that's another story.





	and baby makes three

**Author's Note:**

> ...oops???? idk where this is going

If you had asked Maki where she saw herself in the future ten years ago, she would _definitely_ not have said "standing on Yazawa Nico's doorstep, holding my deceased brother's baby". No, that's not really a scenario she had ever imagined for herself.

It's made worse, 100% worse, by the fact that she hasn't talked to Nico in, well, a while. In ten years. Because, well. Well.

Maki can feel her cheeks prickling with embarrassment and shame and _ugh_. Now is not the time. Now is _not_ the _time_. Aiko stirs in her arms and makes a soft, sleepy noise, and Maki is reminded of why she is even  _here._ She takes a deep breath, shifts Aiko to her left arm, and for the first time since graduation, she knocks on Nico's door.


End file.
